


Not big Christmas's and dad's that were never there

by Kikikittykis



Series: Holiday Imagines [3]
Category: Supernatural, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bad Parent John Winchester, F/M, Parental Bobby Singer, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Uncle Bobby Singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikikittykis/pseuds/Kikikittykis
Summary: Todoroki and (Y/N) talk about their messed up family's
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Sam Winchester & You, Todoroki Shouto/Reader
Series: Holiday Imagines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058129
Kudos: 6





	Not big Christmas's and dad's that were never there

Shoto’s family never really celebrated Christmas. His father was always busy with work so they never did anything a small dinner and some gifts between the three of them. It wasn’t a normal Christmas but it was theirs. Shoto wasn’t sure how it would be now that he was out of UA and living with you since Christmas was coming around and he had no idea what you did for it. Since you had always gone home for Christmas Break although you would always bring pie back from Christmas break. Shoto only ever had it once in your three years there. Even though the two of you were close and were dating the two of you never talked about your family's and Shoto suspected that the you didn’t speak to them very often. “Hey I’m home” you said and walked through the door with some bags in your hands.  
“What did you buy” Shoto asked getting up to help you put stuff away  
“Hey no snooping around”  
“Why would I be snooping around?”  
“It means that there might be Your Christmas present in there so shoo” you said and shooed him out of the room as you sorted through everything new flannel’s for Sam and Dean a book for Jack and a tie for Cas. You still weren’t sure whether you would see if Shoto wanted to meet them or not. You put the presents away and then sit next to Shoto on the couch who looks over tired from his work as a hero. “Hey”  
“Hey” He said tiredly with his head laid and back as he slightly opened his eyes with a slight smile on his face as he pulled you into his arms right next to him. You relaxed  
“Hey Sho”  
“Yes (Y/N)”  
“Would you want to come see my brothers for Christmas I know you haven’t met them but they’ll love you or at least I hope so”  
“I don’t know when I was little we never did much for Christmas”  
“Join the club Shoto my dad was never there it was just Sam, Dean and I”  
“Oh I didn’t know it’s just that your always so happy after Christmas”  
“It doesn’t matter how you celebrate, It’s about who”  
“It was most of the time just me, Natsuo and Fuyumi, Dad was never there what about you”  
“Just Sam Dean and I dad was always on a case so we’d eat pie and drink Uncle Bobby’s beer until dad and Uncle Bobby got into a fight”  
“I want to go”  
“You do”  
“Yeah” you smiled at Shoto throwing your arms around him and pulling him close giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
“What about your mom you’ve never mentioned her if you’re okay with answering that”  
“It’s fine she died when I was a baby that’s why Sam and Dean are all I've known” “They’re actually only my half-brothers but we don’t really care, I’m still a Winchester”  
“It seems like the best people are the most messed up”  
“Your right about that, your mum I know that you go to see her but what’s she like If you don’t mind”  
“She’s getting better I think you should come and see her if your comfortable with that”  
“Hey if you think so than I will” You were unsure of going into a hospital like worried that it would bring back memories of Sam being so broken from getting his soul back. But you pushed that to the back for the time being as Shoto held you on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I would be very happy if you could Kudo and Comment, it would make me very happy if I knew that lots of people liked my stories  
> Subscribe to me for more stories if you want


End file.
